quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Voss (Strogg)
The Stroggified Voss is fought near the end of the Waste Processing Facility, and serves as the game's first unique boss monster. Voss' torso has been integrated into an experimental robotic mech walker suit that stands just a little over 8 feet tall and is built for extreme combat. Presumably the Stroggs response to SMC Walker. Description This robotic suit is heavily armed with experimental Strogg weaponry; it possesses a dark matter gun for a left arm, a lightning gun for a right arm, a back-mounted homing missile launcher capable of firing several homing missiles at once, and finally a back-mounted teleport dropper capable of dropping a handful of teleports to summon lesser Strogg (such as Guards and Grunts) to assist Voss in combat. Only the Makron himself possesses superior firepower. The suit is also heavily armored; it only takes 25% damage from any attacks that hit the suit itself; only attacks to Voss' organic torso will do full damage. Finally, the suit is equipped with a powerful energy shield that needs to be depleted before the boss' health can be damaged. The shield is quite powerful and can withstand several Rocket Launcher hits or more than a full clip of Hyperblaster fire. After the suit is damaged beyond repair the nanites disassemble every component of the mech including what is left of Lt. Voss destroying any chance of him being recovered like Kane. Strategy *This is where explosives, especially the upgraded Rocket Launcher, really shines. These weapons work very well at depleting his shield, as well as breaking the dropping teleports and damaging summoned Guards. You can find more rockets and grenades around the area if you are running low. When his shield is down the Railgun becomes the most useful weapon if available, as shooting his now exposed torso deals even more damage than ever. *Beware of its Dark Matter Gun, that is the only thing possessing the greatest threat. Also stay away and don't get close to it. Otherwise, you will be instantly killed if you come direct contact with it, when he drawing out his robotic extended spear towards you. *Automatic weapons, especially the Nail Gun, are also effective against him. Due to his large body, missing is unlikely, unless you want to shoot at the torso for extra damage. *This may be considered a glitch by some, but if you stand close to him but out of melee range, he will only use his lightning gun every few seconds, which is really easy to dodge. Just shoot him with any weapon you like (even blaster works) while avoiding his attacks. *Deal with the Guard that summoned by Voss first, as they are annoying distractions while you are fighting him. Seek cover that you are less likely to be hammered by Voss while you are not focus on him. Quotes Trivia *The Prototype Robot of Wolfenstein: The New Order may be a tribute to Stroggified Voss. This is supported by the fact that both are the player's allies who are turned into monstrosity by the antagonists and forced to fight the protagonist. See Also *Scott Voss Category:Quake IV bosses Category:Strogg